


Maybe in another life

by Torchwoodlover123



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwoodlover123/pseuds/Torchwoodlover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto stumbles over a cold Andy Davidson on the edge of a bridge one night and wonders later if maybe in another life they would be friends, just maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe in another life

Andy Davidson leaned over the edge, opened the gate, took a deep breath and..

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you" A voice stopped him in his tracks.

He turned and Ianto Jones continued his sentence

"I hear the waters cold this time of night, but you should be fine, how many layers are you wearing?" Andy shrugged still rooted to the spot. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were going to jump"

Andy directed his thoughts back to the task at hand his foot left the ground but then dropped when the Welshman spoke again.

"Coffee?" Andys shaking hand grasped the cup and shuffled away from the edge.

They ended up at Andy's flat,Ianto's hand found the pill in his pocket

"Good old retcon"he murmured Andy turned from the sofa his eyes confused and his body trembling

"What?" Ianto shook his head

"Nothing, so do you want some proper coffee?" Andy just nodded his thoughts were scrambled as he shifted from side to side.

In the kitchen Ianto added the pill to Andy's coffee Some things are best not remembered, he might never know why Andy felt the need to jump but then again some things are also best not known. That night Andy slept peacefully and Ianto watched, the policeman looked happy asleep, they were alike in more ways than one. As he left he thought of how in another life they might have been friends but not now this is torchwood any life for him beyond those walls was nonexistent.

But maybe in another life.


End file.
